The present invention relates to a means for splicing two pipes. The pipes for which the invention is primarily intended are metal pipes used for transporting oil and gas. The splice to be effected between two pipes is performed with the aid of explosive welding. In this type of welding, two pipe ends are brought into contact or almost contact with each other. A metal ring is arranged inside the two pipes and inside the point to be spliced, said ring forming a plating layer on the inner side of the two pipes. Said metal ring is provided internally with explosive which, when detonated, brings the metal ring into contact with the inside of the two pipes. To enable explosive welding, a support must be arranged on the surface of the pipes at the point where explosive welding is to be effected. The support may consist of a cylindrical tube which is also deformed when the explosive welding takes place and the surrounding support thus functions as an extra retaining reinforcement between the two pipes. The drawback with the support is that it is permanent and causes difficulty in establishing whether the explosion weld is satisfactory or not.